cul_de_revampedfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
Earth is the 3rd planet from the Sun and the very first planet implemented in the game. The planet with a harbor for nitrogen and oxygen is located very far from the Sun. With the Earth's atmosphere, you can see all the planets except for a distant Jupiter. History In ROBLOX, Earth started out as a very small baseplate, with a neighborhood and a flagpole of the United States and Minnesota. The second, third and seventh/eighth? added more flags and eventually the Earth expanded. Update 3 added the Earth's satellite, the Moon. As of version 3.1, it is currently unknown where the Moon is. Update 6 added Mars, the Earth's closest planet. Version 2.9.2 and 3.0 Beta added Jupiter and Saturn, the Solar System's planet. Earth was greatly expanded by then, encompassing planets and a player count of 45. As of version 3.1, the planet is currently the most detailed in the Virtual System. Earth's Buildings Earth had begun, earlier, as the area known as "The Neighborhood" on the map and number 2. In version 1.9, another flag was added, this time Texas. Flags were continued to be added until version 2.3, when the Owner announced "the final flag had been put on". The map, pre-Nuclear Towers Fallout, has a few major things aren't seen on the map; The Telescope does not appear on the map; this map was created in version 2.9.2, so? Plus, the Nuclear Towers still stand on the map, but as of 3.1, they are no longer there. The Hidden Arceuses has one hidden Arceus on top of Tower B1. A bridge that connects to the Nuclear Towers was shut off after the May-June 2018 Nuclear Towers explosion event, where slowly by update the Nuclear Towers fell one by one. The first props added were the Van and the Oil Concrete Rig. They still stand today, although the Concrete Rig is most likely moved. The Stores The Stores are a group of buildings in "Downtown Earthia". They are, in order from right to left: * Post Office, a small post office run by SCP-049. Don't ask. * Squidstore, a chain of music and groceries around the Earth. It is confirmed to be based off of Walmart. * The Junkyard, a former junkyard chain that is currently a rusty, fallen building. Inside the Junkyard is a smaller Mothership. * The Museum, a "City Hall" full of scaled down versions of parts of Earth. * Hot Tub and Pool, a "three in one" despite it's name. It is actually confirmed to have a spa. * Second Multipurpose Building, a Multipurpose Building consisting of a pizza place and a two-room hotel. * Multipurpose Building, an obivous Multipurpose Building consisting of an office and a one-room mechanic. * Car Mechanic, a place supposedly for fixing cars. Confirmed in development was a Hospital which would have introduced the idea of RPs. It was later redone to make the Nukeship which crashed in version 3.0 Beta. Trivia * Earth is 12,756 kilometers wide; the Earth in CDR is 2 1/3rd baseplates wide. * The Moon seemingly has been lost. * The Sun wouldn't have been implemented until Update 2.9.5.2.